1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger structure, more particularly to a trigger structure for switching one shoot mode or repeat shoot mode.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional trigger structure is usually attached to a nail gun so that the nail gun has one shoot mode and repeat shoot mode for a user to operate. One shoot mode is only one triggering with one shoot. Repeat mode is holding trigger with several shoots. Thus, the user can choose one suitable mode in order to deal with their tasks conveniently.
However, a switch of the conventional trigger structure is often constructed by a switching lever rotating on a plate, like a needle rotating in a clock. The switching lever is often unexpectedly switched by the user during the busy work so that the user might be easy to get hurt by the nail gun at an unexpected shoot mode. In addition, some countries only allow those nail guns, in which the user must use two hands to switch and operate the nail gun, to import for sale.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.